wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
OceanCurse
This is Ocean’s peppy lil hybrid. Donut steel...OR ELSE. Picture by Salvation, character by OceanCurse, yes, ME. The dragon you see right here...explained. Ocean’s not what you’d call....calm. She’s more like..an organized mess. Kind but strong, fearless but can break down. A hybrid, versus the dragon world. ---- Only admins, Rose, and her friends can edit this page. Oh, and my friends! I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a voice, let you push me past the breaking point. Appearance Ocean has dark blue scales with a teal belly, and is very small in size, almost as small as a newly hatched dragonet. Her wings are a sparkly teal fading into a dark indigo(or just purple, if you wanted to be simple.). The stars on her wings are teal, and very small, like her in size. She has indigo eyes with a sky blue hint. She has a brown leather pouch with her name on it, and cares deeply for it. However, you can use many colors for her palette. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything. Personality Ocean is a positive yet sad little hybrid. Her happiness outnumbered the sadness, but she still feels a large amount of it. She doesn’t know that she could be great;she really isn’t confident in herself. Even though she isn’t very confident, she’s friendly and she’ll try her best to protect her friends. She lost her last friendship a year before she discovered Pantala, the LeafWings, the SilkWings, and the HiveWings. She loves this world and now travels from place to place to meet new friends. She’s very smart and intelligent, but she can be very stubborn at times. It’s clear she belongs in the delicate section of dragons along with Sunny, Clay, and Starflight. She cries a LOT, and is always disappointed when she doesn’t get straight A’s in pretty much..everything. She has a short temper, but manages to keep it under control until she is really annoyed. She’s brave when she needs to be, as long as she’s with her family, but she also always plays by the rules, which makes her a bit weaker. She absolutely is a gamer. If you saw this delicate hybrid...she would be shouting at the magical video screen. Or maybe at Astro. You held me down, but I got up, hey! Already brushing off the dust. You hear that voice, you hear that sound. Fanfictions Memories Are Made And Forgotten Like thunder gonna shake the ground. Relationships Treetop - Same as Stardew. Stardew - Star is Ocean’s best friend. Their bond is like love—though they don’t really plan on mating at all. Glimmeringspot - Same as Summer. Summer - Same as Grace. ~Grace~ - She likes Grace, and would like to know her better. Cloudy - Cloud simply amazes Ocean.(totally not a Pokémon GO reference....) She finds him as a friend to look to for help. Crystal - Ocean simply can’t explain her. She likes the sharpness and great mind, but Crystal’s a little too harsh on her. Everyone knows who Christy used to be now, and Ocean tries to help Crystal with Stormy’s death. Beach - Ocean enjoys spending time with Beach because of her sharp personality. She finds Beach a little bit serious, but a dragon that opens up to her friends. Heartfinder(my OC) - Ocean likes playing pranks on Heart. She finds the NightWing hybrid kind and looks to her as a nerdy girl like her. Astro - Ocean likes Astro, and thinks she’s a lot like her. She knows her well, and looks to her as her older sister. Because she’s so tiny, Astro often lets Ocean sleep on her back... You held me down, but I got up. Quotes "THE STUPID POLICE CARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" - Ocean playing Pick Me Up "Star, shut up and play with Cloud or something." - To Stardew "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" - To the TV "Yay! I win Roblox Deathy-Run! And I beat y’all up cause you're in the way..." - To Cloud, Crystal, Star, Beach, And Heartfinder as they all struggle in Roblox Deathrun "I hate applesauce...do you have any apples?" - To Cloud "RainWings are fine, silly." - To Star "It’s the STUPID POLICE CAR!" - To Crystal "Oh." - To Beach "Heart, stop being a scare—I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING!" - To Cloud and Heartfinder "I hate you." - To a scroll that said SeaWings were stupid "GoTtA cATCh eM aLl!" Special Thanks Thanks to Rose for showing me how to do infoboxes! Thanks to the admins of this wiki for making this a special place, and allowing people a second chance with their OC! Thanks to this whole WoF community for supporting my fanfictions, and making this wiki, and the whole Wings Of Fire World—Just this special way! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Content (Ocean Curse) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets